goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Burger (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 20)
Transcript Man (Brian)-Lift with your knees, not with your back. Howie Mandel-You can lift with your back, not with your knees. Man (Eric)-Only use one adapter per socket, don't overload sockets. Howie Mandel-You can overload sockets, not use one adapter per socket. Man (Paul)-Keep educating yourself. title "to success" is shown next to a key, then changes the title "to fail" Howie Mandel-No. Don't educate yourself. You are already smarter than a 5th grader. Man (Professor)-Never jump in a volcano, it has lava in it. Howie Mandel-No. Always jump in a volcano, it has a pool inside it. Man (Joey)-Doom draws near. Are we done for? Doom-Not if I have anything to say about it! Howie Mandel-No. We are all done for, Jakata. Doom-Hey! You are not even the CEO of Ager.IO Headquarters! Howie Mandel-No, not you! Jakata. Jakata-Yes, we are all done for, Doom. As for us, you are free to go to Ager.IO Headquarters. Jack Paul-*sweaty in a strange desert* Is it just me or is it hot in here? Howie Mandel-That's because you're surrounded in another lost island. Jack Paul-Whew. I am now on vacation. Howie Mandel-For the last time, you are not in paradise. I am going nowhere near the palm trees. There are sharks and coral everywhere! Man (Paul)-Good burger. Howie Mandel-Charbroiled burger. From Carl's Jr. and Hardee's. Man (Paul)-We're not robots. We're people like you. Howie Mandel-No. We are robots. Don't I hear Ager.IO Headquarters? Robots-We hear it! Howie Mandel-Well, not with that attitude! Man (Paul)-Increase your profits. Howie Mandel-No. Decrease your profits. (spots Jakata changing title to "heat up your profits") What the--? Not again! Jakata! Why do you keep changing titles over and over again?!? Jakata-Duh, it's because you're baldy! Howie Mandel-Why did you say that? There is no way I'm calling me baldy, that's because the title has changed doesn't mean you can't get it right. Unless… Man (Eric)-Keeping properties safe. Howie Mandel-No. Keeping properties open. Start thinking why every person who needed money. Jack Paul-I am richer than you think. Howie Mandel-No. I am broker than you think. I heard you the first time you definitely say that if it's gaining too much money. How do you think you're doing this…impossible? Man (Paul)-We are going to introduce our mission, company values, and our team! Jakata-Yes, we are going to introduce those things! I had already ate 6 good burgers in my stomach! Howie Mandel-Hey! What the heck are you doing? That was my line and you stole it! Man (Brian)-Pick someone out of the lineup. Jakata-Or let them go for measuring their height when you're just here! It only takes 10 seconds and I already ate 22 good burgers which I'm going to be fat in like 7 minutes. Man (Paul)-Pay by cash. Howie Mandel-No. Don't pay by cash. It won't work. Man (Paul)-Okay fine, pay by coupon. Howie Mandel-No. That won't work either. Man (Paul)-Jeez, okay. Fine, pay by credit. Howie Mandel-Credit stopped working and Jakata ate 36 good burgers and my bank accounts are dry. Man (Paul)-Low battery. Howie Mandel-You do not have a low battery, you have a high battery. You can never have a low battery. Man (Joey)-Watch out for mallets. Howie Mandel-No. Play them with mallets. I hope Earth doesn't get destroyed. Jack Paul-This contract is so super stupid. Jakata-No. This contract is so super awesome. I will approve it, Jack Paul. As a result, I ate 60 good burgers. [Jack Paul gasps] I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult me and Howie. You sir, are Jack Paul. Next time, I'm gonna have to pay the check. Jack Paul-Thanks, Jakata. You are a fat man after all! Jakata-Ah, you're just saying that! (a sound of a grumbling stomach is heard) Um, guys? I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna be sick! (throws up offscreen) (Like, Comment and Subscribe to Upload Another Video) Gallery Yakata.png Tme5_screenshot16.jpg|Never Jump in a Volcano Tme5_screenshot17.jpg|Always Jump in a Volcano Tme5_screenshot30.jpg|Still Not in Paradise Tme5_screenshot36.jpg|Heat Up Your Profits Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos